Uke? Eu?
by Emmah no Aries
Summary: Em uma noite no santuário, Afrodite esperava o seu amore chegar, quando teve uma ideia: " Que tal se invertêssemos os papéis hoje a noite?" Cansado de ser sempre o passivo da relação, resolve preparar uma surpresa para seu amado. Será que o Mascara vai gostar?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, por isso, faço uso apenas para entretenimento.**

**Conteúdo YAOI/LEMON (relação amorosa e/ou sexual entre homens). Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gosta... pode continuar numa boa :3**

* * *

Já estava a duas horas encostado naquele pilar, esperando-o em frente a sua casa. Mais uma vez, seu italiano tinha se ausentado no início da noite e ainda não havia regressado. Sabia que ele tinha saído para se divertir em mais uma noitada com o cavaleiro de capricórnio, e que provavelmente só chegaria em casa ao nascer do sol, mesmo assim, Afrodite esperava na esperança de que Mascara da Morte não voltasse tão bêbado, e que eles pudessem fazer amor.

– Ai Mask, porque você demora tanto a voltar_._ – Dite suspirou, já estava cansado de admitir aquele tipo de relacionamento, "aberto" como dizia o italiano, pois se Dite quisesse ficar com ele, teria que aceitar essa condição. O pisciano, como amava muito aquele homem, acabou aceitando, mas agora que estava esperando a volta do seu amore, voltou a pensar naquela proposta.

"_Eu não o impus nada, devia ter dito algo, oras, sou o cavaleiro de peixes, o mais belo de todo o santuário, não preciso me rebaixar aquele italiano desgraçado, mesmo assim, eu o amo mais que tudo, talvez seja por isso que ele tem esse efeito sobre mim. Eu, que sempre gostei de versatilidade, sendo um passivo convicto nessa relação, tendo que aceita-lo com outras pessoas e ele ainda faz isso..._" – pensou Afrodite, indignado por sua falta de reação em relação a proposta de Mascara para manter um relacionamento com ele. Passou um certo tempo divagando sobre o assunto, até que lhe veio uma ideia a cabeça.

"_Oras, já que o Mask me faz passar por tudo isso, vou fazer uma surpresa ao meu italiano, hoje, eu serei o ativo, e quero ver se ele conseguirá me impedir, se não, não me chamo Afrodite de Peixes..."- _Afrodite, com um sorriso sádico, entrou em sua casa a procura do que usar no seu intento, sabia muito bem que o canceriano não ia ceder de boa vontade.

Em seus aposentos, abriu seu armário e começou a procurar alguns lenços que costumava usar no dia-a-dia, e pôs dois deles em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama, depois abriu a gaveta do mesmo, pegando o lubrificante que usava nas noites de amor com seu dourado, colocando-o também em cima do móvel. A única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento, era esperar que Mascara da morte voltasse, se o fizesse a tempo, cairia em sua armadilha.

O pisciano sorriu, imaginando o seu plano prestes a se concretizar.

Após algum tempo, Afrodite sentiu o cosmo do seu amore, sabia que estava subindo as escadas da casa de aquário até a sua. Ainda achava engraçado, o fato de que mesmo passando a noite e até a madrugada com várias mulheres, Mask sempre voltava para o seu peixinho.

Foi então, a caminho do seu amore, encontrando-o a porta de seu templo, enquanto já tirava seus sapatos para passar por cima do tapete felpudo que ficava na sala.

Mask sabia que Dite odiava quando sujavam o seu tapete, e mesmo bêbado, não esquecia das regras de convívio em sua casa. Ergueu um pouco o olhar e viu seu peixinho encostado a porta dos seus aposentos, esperando-o voltar, como sempre fazia: "_Eu nunca imaginei que poderiam ser minhas essas palavras, mas eu amo esse homem." –_ pensou Mask, antes de conduzir-se aos aposentos do pisciano, vendo-o entrar apressadamente, sem olhar para trás.

Entrando nos aposentos, Mask olhou para Afrodite, que já se encontrava sentado em sua cama, apontando com o dedo em direção ao banheiro, em um gesto que indicava a sua irritação, por ver seu amore chegar com cheiro de bebida e mulheres mais uma vez.

Mask entendeu o recado, e, logo soltou os sapatos perto da porta e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, pegando antes uma toalha que estava pendurada em um gancho na parede.

Tomou um banho rápido, saindo logo em seguida, enrolado na toalha usada para enxugar-se momentos atrás. Olhou para Afrodite ainda sentado na cama e finalmente proferiu as primeiras palavras:

– Agora posso falar com você Afrodite? – disse em tom de descaso.

– Isso depende... – respondeu Afrodite sem olhar para Mask, concentrado em um cachinho do próprio cabelo.

– Depende de quê, Amore? – Mask foi aproximando-se do seu peixinho, com uma expressão de falsa preocupação.

– Bom, depende de se você escovou os dentes antes de sair do banheiro. – Afrodite disse, agora olhando para Mask. Este segurou uma risada, antes de erguer o queixo do pisciano um pouco mais, inclinando-se e tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus levemente, respirando em seguida perto do rosto de Afrodite.

– Sente, Amore? Isso é creme dental, eu escovei os dentes sim. – Mask sussurrou e o beijou novamente, só um selinho.

– Ainda dá pra sentir o cheiro da bebida. – disse Dite, sério.

– Ora, eu fiz tudo o que podia para você não sentir. – Mask já estava sentindo-se irritado com o pouco caso que seu peixinho estava fazendo de si.

– Não, você não fez, poderia ter ficado em casa hoje, para variar. – Peixes ainda não estava satisfeito com a conduta do seu amado e tinha que faze-lo entender que estava machucado com essa situação.

Mask, já no fim de sua paciência, retrucou:

– Tudo bem, Afrodite, se não quiser fazer amor comigo hoje, eu não me importo, desço para minha casa e fica tudo resolvido.

O pisciano, sentindo que já passava dos limites, finalmente cedeu:

– Eu não disse isso, só queria que você pedisse perdão por me fazer esperar todo esse tempo.

– Hm, então era isso meu peixinho manhoso. – Mask ajoelhou-se, de modo a manter-se diante do seu amado, acariciou seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Parando o beijo depois de alguns instantes, Mask, olhou nos olhos do pisciano e disse:

– Me perdoa Amore, por te fazer esperar todo esse tempo.

Afrodite retribuiu-lhe com um sorriso sincero, pois por mais que estivesse irritado, o amava demais, e, ainda queria fazer-lhe uma surpresinha naquela noite. Puxou-lhe pelo pescoço, beijando-o novamente, este, ergueu-se um pouco, colocando assim o pisciano deitado na cama, subindo em cima dele e começando a fazer caricias ousadas.

Afrodite começou a arfar, não conseguia suportar um minuto calado, diante do prazer que sentia ao ser acariciado por seu amante. Fechou então os olhos e deixou-se levar pelos beijos, mordidas e chupões que recebia de seu amado. Tudo estava indo no caminho certo, até que Mask lhe deu dois dedos pra que chupasse. Dite, já sabendo o que aquilo queria dizer, segurou-lhe pelos braços e o fez parar com os beijos que já estavam sendo distribuídos pela sua virilha. O italiano, sem entender, olhou-o e disse:

– O que aconteceu Amore, está reconsiderando a ideia de me perdoar?

– Não é isso seu italiano safado, mas já que você fez o que fez, eu quero comandar a dança hoje a noite, se é que me entende? – Afrodite respondeu com cara de safado.

Inicialmente, o canceriano estranhou a posição do seu amado, mas como sabia que realmente o tinha entristecido com seus atos, resolveu então ceder, sentando-se na cama:

– Está bem Amore, faça o que quiser de mim essa noite. - Afrodite sabia que se Mascara da Morte soubesse dos seus planos, nunca teria dito essa frase, mas já que o havia feito, estava agora entregue nas mãos do peixinho, para que este fizesse o que bem entendesse. O pisciano sorriu levemente, enquanto virava-se e pegava no criado mudo, os lenços que havia deixado ali mais cedo.

– Muito bem Amorzinho, se é isso o que quer, então deite-se, porque eu vou lhe amarrar.

Mascara da Morte olhou incrédulo para o seu amante, mas já como estava na dança, então que fosse de acordo com os passos. Deitou-se então de barriga pra cima, erguendo os braços acima da cabeça, esperando que seu peixinho o amarrasse como havia dito.

Afrodite se pôs sentado no tronco de Mask, amarrando assim, seu amore na cabeceira da cama. Este, olhava-o ainda meio atordoado, mas cedia pois sabia que amava o seu peixinho querido. Olhou para Afrodite e disse com uma falsa expressão de medo:

– Não aperte muito, ouviu Dite, estou falando sério.

– Tudo bem Amore, não se preocupe com isso. – dizendo isso, terminou de amarra-lo a cama, tomando cuidado para não apertar demais e nem deixar frouxo, para que seu amado não fugisse. Sorria internamente, voltando a olhar Mask.

Peixes aproximou-se da virilha de Mask, já sentindo a ereção do seu amado, olhando-o fixamente nos olhos, puxou-lhe a toalha que usava e começou acariciar levemente o seu membro. Mask olhou Afrodite pensativo, e, logo disse:

– Amore, você não vai tirar a roupa? – Afrodite então parou os movimentos que fazia e constatou que ainda estava vestido. Olhou para Mask novamente:

– Muito bem observado Maskinha, não se preocupe, me livro das roupas. – dito isso, Dite retirou a túnica azul clara que estava usando, esticou um pouco as pernas e tirou também a cueca branca que vestia, sentindo o olhar devorador do italiano em si.

Sentando-se novamente em cima do seu amado, Dite começou a mexer seu quadril, excitando ainda mais a Mask, beijou-lhe os lábios demoradamente, parando apenas quando já estava sem ar:

– Amore, já estou arrependido de concordar em ser preso, não posso nem de tocar. – Mask disse, fingindo-se indignado.

– Mas maskinha, você não vai precisar usar as mãos, o que eu vou fazer hoje, será diferente.

– O que quer dizer com isso Afrodite? – Mask começou a ficar preocupado com aquilo, algo não lhe cheirava bem.

– Ahh... é só que... eu andei pensando em mudarmos um pouco os papéis.

– O quê? O que quer dizer com isso? – Mascara repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez começando a irritar-se.

– Calma Amore, não precisa se preocupar, apenas relaxe. – disse Afrodite, antes de começar uma sequencia de beijos pelo corpo do italiano, iniciando nos lábios, passando pelo pescoço, indo até o tórax e abdômen e passando a língua no membro rígido.

– Ahhh...- Câncer não conteve o gemido baixo, enquanto movimentava o quadril, incitando o outro a começar de verdade.

– Vai Amore, me chupa gostoso vai...- repetiu.

Afrodite, ouvindo o pedido do amado, ajeitou os cabelos e começou a chupar a glande, em seguido foi descendo pela extensão do membro, fazendo o moreno enlouquecer.

Mask, vendo Afrodite ajeitar os cabelos em alguns instantes, disse:

– Dite amore mio, me deixa segurar seus cabelos.

– Não precisa gostoso, eu me viro sozinho. – disse Dite, em seguida chupou intensamente o membro a sua frente, fazendo Mask delirar de prazer.

Afrodite, esticou-se e pegou o lubrificante que estava ao lado da cama, movimento este, observado pelo moreno preso a cama.

– Já vamos começar a melhor parte, Dite? – disse Mask, feliz por saber que logo estaria livre daquelas amarras e da tensão que sentia por já estar a tempo excitado sem alívio.

– Sim Amore, vamos começar a melhor parte. – disse o pisciano, convencido de que instantes depois, Mask iria começar a reclamar.

Dito isso, o peixinho pôs uma quantidade considerável de lubrificante nos dedos, e, para a surpresa de Mask que o observava, não levou-os a própria entrada.

Encaminhou seus dedos lambuzados, para entre as pernas do cavaleiro de câncer. Fazendo este arregalar os olhos de pavor e começar então o seu discurso tentando impedi-lo.

– Afrodite, pare agora com o que está fazendo, você enlouqueceu de vez?

– Não enlouqueci nada Amore, qual é o problema de eu te comer hoje? – disse Dite inocentemente.

– o problema é que eu não dou o cu, quem faz isso aqui é você, não está vendo que isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.- disse Mask indignado, já tentando se soltar dos lenços apertando os seus pulsos.

– Ora, e quem disse que não podemos tentar uma coisa nova? Além do mais, você vai gostar bobinho. – respondeu Dite, já brincando na entradinha do seu amado.

Sentindo aquela mão tocá-lo ali, Mascara começou a se debater e quase gritava com Afrodite.

– Porra, Dite, para com essa putaria, eu aqui de pau duro e você fica com palhaçada, me solta agora, eu vou te foder até você não conseguir sentar e se não quiser, eu volto para minha casa.

Afrodite, já cansado de ser gentil, prensou as pernas de Mask com as suas, fazendo-o parar de se debater.

– Mask, está com medo de quê? De levar por trás e gostar é? – disse provocativo.

– Deixe das suas brincadeiras, e eu quero que me solte daqui, ouviu Afrodite, AGORA! – Mask começou a puxar os braços na tentativa falha de soltar-se, e, vendo aquela cena, Afrodite levantou-se e em direção a porta, parando antes para falar:

– Tudo bem Mask, se não quer, eu não vou te obrigar, mas você não vai me comer hoje e eu também não deixo você ir para casa, espero que esteja confortável na posição que está, porque vai ficar desse jeito até que eu me compadeça de você, e acredite Maskinha, que Afrodite de Peixes não é conhecido como piedoso, com licença.

Afrodite saiu do quarto, deixando lá um perplexo cavaleiro de ouro, completamente nu e atordoado.

* * *

Well, acabei o primeiro capítulo. Amo shortfics e essa é a primeira fanfic da minha vida, espero que estejam gostando. Bjs


	2. Você promete não contar pra ninguém?

**Disclaimer: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) não me pertence e sim a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation, por isso, faço uso apenas para entretenimento.**

**Conteúdo YAOI/LEMON (relação amorosa e/ou sexual entre homens). Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gosta... pode continuar numa boa :3**

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutos depois~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mascara já estava com os braços marcados de tanto tempo que havia passado com eles presos. Seu orgulho ferido, tinha sido desprezado completamente, por aquele que se intitulava o seu amore. Já estava cansado, mas ia fazer mais uma tentativa.

– Dite, amore mio, vem aqui, quero falar com você, por favor. – Mask falava em um tom audível em relação a sala onde estava o seu peixinho, e, logo este apareceu na porta do quarto.

– Sim Mask, o que quer dizer? – Afrodite apareceu com uma lata de refrigerante _diet_ na mão.

– Por favor Dite, me solta daqui Amore, meus braços doem, eu só quero dormir, estou cansado. – Mask disse em tom choroso, esperando que o pisciano se compadecesse do seu estado. Mas o que recebeu em resposta, foi uma frase dura.

– Não sei se lembra do que eu disse, mas não vou me compadecer por você, não é do meu feitio .- Afrodite rebateu frio, estava decidido a dar um castigo ao seu amado, ou ao menos fazer com que aquele orgulho de macho alfa desmoronasse.

Completamente vencido, Mask viu ali a única forma de sair, tinha que ceder ao pedido de Dite, se não, não sairia dali tão cedo. Resolveu falar-lhe então:

– Dite, você promete não contar a ninguém?

– Do que está falando Amore? – Dite queria ouvir as palavras ditadas pelos lábios do seu italiano.

– Digo, se eu te deixar...você sabe...me comer. Você promete não contar pra ninguém?

– Hmmm...Não sei não, não ia ter graça. – disse Dite risonho.

– Porra Afrodite, eu já tô aqui te oferecendo meu cu, você ainda quer espalhar que me comeu é? – Mask já voltava a se irritar.

– Não, não Amore, eu estava brincando, não vou contar isso para ninguém. – Dite tornou a alegrar-se com o fato de Mask ceder, mesmo que tal ato tenha ocorrido pela pressão exercida por si, mas do que importava, ele tinha conseguido o que queria. Caminhou em direção a cama e sentou-se ao lado do canceriano.

– O que aconteceu? Vai ficar parado aí Afrodite? Me solta logo. – Mask já estava ficando impaciente.

Afrodite aproximou-se dos braços de Mask, vendo que esses já se encontravam machucados, e começou a soltar os nós que tinha feito, mas não sem antes fazer seu amado prometer que não ia fugir.

– Claro que não Amore, pode deixar.

Em questão de minutos, os dois começaram o amasso novamente, Afrodite começou a ficar excitado, então, pôs seu moreno na cama, forçando-o a ficar na mesma posição que tinha passado longos minutos, com o diferencial que desta vez, não estaria amarrado.

– Dite, você não quer repensar a ideia? – Mask estava receoso de admitir que sentia medo da situação que estava para acontecer.

– Não, eu não quero, você sabe a quanto tempo eu não pego ninguém? Te amo muito, mas eu também quero fazer escolhas aqui. – Dite já tinha planejado aquilo a muito tempo para voltar atrás agora.

– Está bem. – Mask fez uma expressão chorosa, mas manteve-se deitado enquanto Afrodite pegava novamente o lubrificante passava nos dedos.

– Não se preocupe Maskinha, vai dar tudo certo, não fique com medo. – Afrodite tentou acalmar seu amado.

Em seguida, Dite começou a introduzir o primeiro dedo dentro do seu amado, com bastante calma começou a move-lo ali dentro, ao mesmo tempo, que observava atentamente o rosto de Mask. Este, gemeu um pouco sentindo dor, mas que com as leves investidas do seu peixinho, logo pararam de incomodar.

Logo, Afrodite introduziu outro dedo, ouvindo a intensidade dos gemidos de Mask aumentar um pouco, sempre com calma, apesar do que tinha feito, não queria machucar o seu amado.

Mask, sentindo o desconforto passar, logo começou a mover-se em direção dos dedos de Afrodite, este, percebendo sua intensão, acrescentou outro dedo e repetiu a mesma sequência anterior. Terminada a preparação, Afrodite retirou os dedos de dentro do seu amado, ouvindo este prender a respiração por alguns instantes.

– Ai Amore, é agora? – perguntou Mascara, apreensivo.

– Sim meu amor, é agora, mas se acalme, eu faço gostoso, prometo. – Dite acariciou o corpo do seu amado, e logo pegou novamente o lubrificante, passando desta vez em seu próprio membro, em seguida, endireitou-se no meio das pernas de Mask, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

Começou a penetrá-lo o mais lento que conseguia, vendo no rosto do moreno uma expressão de dor. Parou por alguns segundos.

– Ai Dite, amore mio, está doendo pra caralho, pára por favor. – disse Mask choramingando.

– Você está desonrando a armadura que usa Maskinha, como pode, um cavaleiro de ouro, da patente mais alta, que já suportou as piores dores e passou pelos piores infernos, estar chorando por causa disso? – Dite disse isso completamente parado, fixando o olhar no seu amado.

– Agora você pegou pesado hem Dite, poxa. – ele realmente tinha pegado pesado, Mask, não iria sair como frouxo nessa história, mesmo que ninguém viesse a saber.

– Vai Dite, continua, me fode vai. – ao ouvir isso, Dite começou a movimentar-se dentro do moreno, lentamente, mas sem parar, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto, sabia que em breve, ele não sentiria mais dor, e sim, prazer, então continuou estocando-o, iria mostra-lo como era gostoso ser comido.

–Ahhhhh... isso, ai Dite, eu nunca imaginei que iria dizer isso, mas...ahh...você fode gostoso. – Mask já não estava mais com tanto receio de sentir prazer sendo comido por outro homem, já que estava na chuva, era para se molhar, e ele tinha que admitir, que o que estava sentindo ia muito além do que imaginava ser.

Afrodite começou a arremeter-se com mais força dentro do italiano, fazendo-o gritar de prazer, este já se desfazia de qualquer pudor que sentia inicialmente, e só pensava em sentir prazer. Foi então que Mask começou a sentir as estocadas de Afrodite, tocando-lhe fundo, em uma região sensível e até ali inexplorada, sentindo um prazer indescritível, impedindo-o até de pensar.

– Ahh... Amore Mio, que gostoso, vai...mete mais forte amore...ahhh...- Afrodite, ao ouvir seu amado pedir-lhe dessa maneira, iniciou um ritmo frenético, sentindo o corpo abaixo de si suar, sabia que estava perto do seu prazer máximo, mas queria proporciona-lo primeiro ao seu italiano, então começou a masturba-lo no mesmo ritmo em que se arremetia contra ele, deixando seu amado completamente louco.

Mask não conseguia mais aguentar, então, segurando-se a cabeceira da cama, gozou em um gemido profundo, sujando assim, a si e ao seu peixinho com seu sêmen. Afrodite, vendo seu amado explodir em êxtase, saiu de dentro do italiano, masturbando-se postou-se diante da face do moreno, direcionando seu membro para perto da boca de Mask. Este, puxou ainda mais o seu peixinho pelo quadril, fazendo-o quase encostar o membro em sua face.

Logo Afrodite gozou forte, molhando os lábios do seu amado com sêmen, numa quantidade surpreendente para si. Abaixou-se devagar, beijando em seguida os lábios do seu amante, sentindo junto com ele, o próprio gosto.

Mask não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha sido comido por um homem, mesmo este sendo o seu peixinho amado, ainda estava surpreso com o que tinha feito.

Mesmo assim, ainda sentindo o prazer de poucos momentos atrás, sorriu levemente, recebendo Dite em seus braços, no momentos em que este deitou-se na cama exausto. Mask sabia que tudo iria mudar a partir daquele dia, pois se tinha cedido uma vez, seu peixinho iria querer novamente, mas aquilo não era ruim, considerando o prazer que havia sentido, com certeza seria gostoso se tentassem de novo.

– E então Amore, o que achou? – Dite perguntou um pouco receoso.

– Bom, não foi tão ruim como eu achei que seria, mas mesmo assim, não conta para ninguém, não quero que saibam disso, entendeu? – Mascara admitiu que havia gostado, mas não queria que mais ninguém naquele santuário soubesse.

– Não se preocupe Amore, como eu havia prometido antes, não vou contar, fica frio. – Afrodite sorriu, beijando-o em seguida, fazendo estalo.

– Ahh, esse negócio de ficar frio não é comigo, talvez com o cavaleiro de aquário, mas não comigo. – Mask também sorriu, retribuindo o beijo.

–Hummm... o cavaleiro de aquário, aquele gostoso, é uma boa ideia...- Afrodite começou a provocar o moreno.

– AFRODITE, que fogo, não basta que eu te dê tudo o que você quer, eu repito, TUDO, você ainda não se contenta? – Mascara falou, já irritado novamente.

– Você não disse que nosso relacionamento era aberto Maskinha? – Dite sorriu, erguendo-se um pouco e olhando para o seu amado.

– Ora mas...eu não quero você com todo mundo...você é meu, ouviu? M-E-U. – Mask olhava para o peixinho, apontando para si e soletrando.

– Ai Amore, não seja ciumento, e além do mais, o Camus não ia querer mesmo. Você sabe que ele morre de amores pelo Milinho, nem preciso falar. – Afrodite disse fingindo-se triste.

– Ainda bem, porque se dependesse de você... – Mask falou engrossando a voz.

– Aiii Maskinha, nem termine essa frase, além do mais, eu te amo, você sabe muito bem disso, só estava brincando.

– Tá, tá certo, mas Dite, tenho uma coisinha a dizer. – Mask fez cara de coitado, fazendo o seu peixinho rir.

– O que foi Amore? – Dite falou prestativo.

– É que meu fundo dói, como eu vou sentar amanhã? – Mask fez biquinho, desta vez arrancando uma gargalhada do pisciano.

– Calma Mask, é assim mesmo na primeira vez, mas depois passa, pare de chorar Amore. Além do mais, você não vai ficar chorando toda vez que a gente fizer né? – Dite disse segurando o riso.

– O quê? Toda vez? Como assim Dite, quantas vezes você ainda quer fazer isso? – Mask não escondia o receio que sentia em tentar novamente.

– Uma vez..., a cada semana, o que acha? – Dite riu ao ver o moreno arregalar os olhos.

– O quê? Não, a gente ainda tem que conversar sobre isso, ouviu? – Mask falou, já imaginando a dor seguinte.

– Tudo bem, mas eu ainda quero, ok? – Dite disse, aconchegando-se nos braços do seu amore.

– Tá certo. – Mask respondeu fazendo bico. Talvez, quando o efeito do álcool passasse, ele se arrependesse do que havia feito, mas nada importava naquele momento, só queria dormir abraçado ao seu peixinho, o primeiro e único homem que deixou entrar na sua vida.

Passaram mais alguns minutos conversando, até que adormeceram abraçados, Dite, extremamente feliz por ter realizado o seu intento, e Mask, ainda um muito indeciso se iria querer aquilo de novo ou não. Em pouco tempo, amanheceu no santuário, a vida começava a tomar o ritmo frenético de treinos e combates, sempre sob a benção de Atena, mas dois cavaleiros não seriam vistos no treino daquele dia, pois estavam embriagados, embriagados de amor.

Eles até podem não parecer perfeitos, mas se amam e nada pode eclipsar esse sentimento.

* * *

Fim. Hm...espero messsmo que gostem, beijinhos


End file.
